Maculados
by MeninaAzul
Summary: Ode às matizes da guerra que recomeça.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Uma história de 2 partes (Skyfall e Íris) que tem início, meio e fim bem definidos, mas é totalmente não-linear (o que pode ser bem confuso). Desculpe por isso.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

PARTE I - SKYFALL

Skyfall is where we start

A thousand miles and poles apart

Where worlds collide and days are dark

I.

Teresa

Voltou a olhar seu reflexo no espelho de Rosmerta. O corpo moldado em um vestido verde esmeralda que a expunha em um decote desconcertante, estava mais magra que o normal, ossos saltando pela coluna e ombros. No entanto, como uma piada sem graça, o vestido tornara anos de tortura e desgaste psicológico em uma elegância melancólica. Os lábios finos e pálidos davam lugar a um carmesim semelhante aos cabelos de uma garotinha que ela conhecera anos atrás. Dez, treze anos? Quanto tempo havia passado desde o último verão? Há quanto tempo ela havia parado de contar?

Os fios avermelhados tão característicos de sua origem, estavam camuflados em um tom de loiro quase branco que a fez se lembrar a contragosto de Draco Malfoy. A poção Colorus no entanto, não foi o suficiente para omitir as sardas persistentes sobre sua pele.

Gina podia admitir para si mesma que aquele era um plano impulsivo e egoísta, que de nada poderia contribuir para a Resistência, mas há tempos ela havia desistido dos métodos morais semeados na época da Armada de Dumbledore.

Haveria um futuro justo para aqueles que lutavam agora? Seus filhos e filhos de seus filhos se lembrariam daqueles que foram sacrificados para um futuro de paz e igualdade? Eles conheceriam o nome de Ron e de seus outros irmãos? Ou saberiam apenas que uma vez houve um homem chamado Tom Riddle que não tinha escrúpulos e se tornou uma besta e que houve um jovem com uma cicatriz em forma de raio que lutou contra a besta. Lutou nobremente. Lutou bravamente. Lutou honradamente. E morreu.

"Um cão enlouquecido procurando caos sem atingir um fim realmente", foi o que John Hurley, comandante da Resistência do Norte havia escrito para eles ao receber o relatório das últimas ações arriscadas e lideradas por Gina, responsável pela Resistência do Centro. A transferência de Edward Kane para sua base era meramente política, os olhos e ouvidos de John. Gina fingia não saber das trocas de mensagens particulares entre os dois. Ela não poderia culpá-los, o sentimento de vingança a alimentava, mas também a corroía: o limite de dor e auto-preservação pareciam se expandir a cada missão. O controle da base estava fugindo de suas mãos, Neville parecia muito mais consciente e preparado para tal função, ela podia sentir isso, os outros também.

Ginevra Weasley era um fantasma que habitava sua mente, Teresa seria apenas outro entre tantos. O que sua família pensaria dela se estivesse aqui? Quis rir, levaria um tapa de Molly, possivelmente.

Estremeceu ao ouvir a batida na porta e a voz doce e apreensiva de Rosmerta avisando que ele a aguardava no saguão.

\- Gina…- a voz de Rosmerta morreu ao receber o olhar reprovador da mulher. - Certo!Certo! Teresa! Melhor assim?

Gina não respondeu, forçou-se a sair do quarto, mas logo foi interceptada.

\- Ainda há tempo para desistir. Por Merlin! Isto é loucura,menina.

\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo. -Tentou colocar fim à conversa, mas Rosmerta apertou seus braços com força.

\- Você sabe o que pode acontecer se ele descobrir...Não, Gina! Ouça-me! Você pensa que sua coragem será o suficiente para ter aquele homem desprezível tocando-a durante o resto da noite, pensa que seus motivos serão o suficiente, mas não serão…

\- Basta. - a voz de Gina não passava de um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para que a mulher a sua frente a soltasse, Rosmerta acendeu um cigarro e a fitou novamente, o cenho franzido em uma preocupação quase maternal.

-Cinco anos atrás eu a encontrei jogada em um beco qualquer banhada de sangue, seu sangue. Uma memória curta não condiz com uma vida longa, menina. - disse afundando o indicador na têmpora da jovem de forma agressiva, como se quisesse que suas palavras enterrassem permanentemente na cabeça da loira. Gina empurrou sua mão com a mesma delicadeza, odiava quando a mulher a chamava assim. Voltou a caminhar, um pouco mais irritada do que antes, e insegura.

"Foda-se você, Rosmerta. Chore seus conselhos para algum bêbado que queira ouví-la.", pensou.

Desceu as escadas em direção ao homem que a aguardava encostado no bar, os ombros descontraídos sobre o balcão e uma postura que indicava segurança. A cada degrau, as palavras de Rosmerta ecoavam mais alto, como um mantra que a ninguém serve, soando como malditas mandrágoras. Aquele homem acharia estranho o fato dela não fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Não conseguia encará-lo, parecia-lhe mais interessante o sapato de couro polido. Seu pai nunca usou esse tipo de sapato, eram mais simples - de um tecido espesso e cor de terra molhada. Gina calçava-os quando pequena, tropeçando pela casa, fingindo ser tão grande e importante quanto o pai. Por vezes, era impedida de descer os degraus da Toca por mãos maiores que a dela, mãos que a rodopiavam no ar com a facilidade que se levanta uma boneca, os sapatos do pai deslizavam pelos pezinhos.

"Ginny!", cantarolava um dos irmãos. Fred? Gui? Não soube dizer, não lembrava mais.

Pronto. Terminado.

O silêncio.

Ele perceberia.

Ele já sabia, certamente.

\- Madame Rosmerta tinha razão. Você tem algo de especial, loira. - Gina ergueu os olhos e Blaise Zabini sorriu confiante.

Ela mal se lembrava dele em Hogwarts, e talvez, por ventura, o mesmo ocorresse a ele. No entanto, seu medo não cessou, aquele homem que lhe estendia a mão era um seguidor das Trevas, mas não era Voldemort.

Soube naquele curto instante que as chances de sucesso eram nulas porque com os resquícios de Tom Riddle, uma parte dela conseguia fugir para dentro da sua mente e por mais que Voldemort a tivesse torturado, não havia nada de humano nele para ferí-la além da carne.

Porém, não eram os olhos opacos e reptilianos que a despiam agora. Eram dois abismos, ela não podia ver nada e contra toda a sua vontade, a puxava para perto, era a mesma sensação de equilibrar-se na ponta dos pés na borda de um precipício.

Indigno e dissimulado.

Neville, Dean, Luna, Molly, Harry, Tom, Voldemort. Não queria admitir, mas o modo como aqueles olhos voltaram-se em sua direção... ninguém nunca a olhou daquela forma.

Notes:

Um trecho foi retirado da saga do grande George R. R. Martin: " Rhaegar lutou bravamente. Rhaegar lutou nobremente. Rhaegar lutou honradamente. E Rhaegar morreu."

Aos poucos, a história começará a fazer sentido (ou não, rs)


	2. Chapter 2

_We fight every night for something  
When the sun sets we're both the same  
Half in the shadows  
Half burned in flames  
We can't look back for nothin'  
Take what you need say your goodbyes  
I gave you everything  
And it's a beautiful crime_

_Beautiful Crime, Tamer_

II Gravidade

Blaise delimitava cada passo, marcava como uma constante o barulho ritmado da sola de seus sapatos sobre o chão de granito. Havia caminhado por aquele mesmo corredor centenas de vezes, mas lhe parecia diferente esta noite, em particular. Askaban nunca foi seu local de trabalho favorito, nunca gostou do trabalho sujo. A glória e o prazer estavam longe dali - nos bares do centro, em específico, onde negociava poções e planejava a agenda do Ministro da Magia.

No entanto, ali estava ele. Havia ensaiado diversas falas e sorrisos lascivos, esperava que sua única e indubitavelmente íntima espectadora o assistisse em um terror paralisante.

Cela 635.

Cela 636.

Sempre foi um grande teatro pra ele. Um espectro visceral de diferentes personagens, desde os caricatos aos gentis cavalheiros, Zabini era todos.

639.

Seus passos tornaram-se mais rápidos.

641.

Lá estava ela.

As cortinas caíram, mas ele esqueceu quem estava interpretando, se viu diante do palco e não no centro dele como de costume. Estava diante do Ato Final. Lembrou-se por conseguinte, o real motivo de confrontá-la - ali estava a mulher que ficara face a face com todos os seus eus, tão arduamente construídos para nunca colidirem entre si.

Teresa Jones, preferia seu nome falso. Não era um Malfoy para destilar extrema repulsa aos Weasleys, porém, o fato dela ser uma era um verdadeiro desatino, e até mesmo um pouco vergonhoso.

O loiro prateado dos cabelos dela foi domado e incendiado pela cor natural. Gina tinha as costas voltadas para as grades da cela, quase todo o corpo imerso em uma banheira de porcelana antiga e desproporcional para aquele ambiente carcerário. Ela parecia tão concentrada na espuma percorrendo seu corpo que Blaise não ousou chamar sua atenção. Permaneceu imóvel, o rancor dispersou-se em razão do alívio ao vê-la _bem, _ainda que a palavra soasse contraditória e até um pouco cruél. Algo revirava as entranhas de Blaise diante daquela cela - a tranquilidade de Teresa.

Ele podia engolir que Ginevra e Terry eram a mesma pessoa. Entretanto, não conseguia lidar com a dicotomia entre a mulher que ele vira pular de uma torre para não ser capturada e a que agora desfrutava de um maravilhoso banho em uma cela que mais parecia um quarto de um dos muitos chalés de qualidade duvidosa do Beco Diagonal.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, tsc, tsc...você é um homem morto, Zabini. - ela cantarolou sem o fitar.

-Aposto que isso lhe agradaria muito. -provocou sorrindo em desdém, uma súbita irritação crescia em seu peito. Gina deu de ombros afundando todo o corpo na banheira desta vez. A água ainda parecia morna, Blaise podia sentir o calor o envolvendo. Passou-se uma vida quando ela emergiu novamente. -Vejo que está absolutamente confortável em seus novos aposentos. - desta vez suas palavras surtiram efeito, observou com prazer o corpo de Teresa paralisar.

-O que você quer afinal?

Blaise poderia adivinhar que os olhos castanhos de Terry tornaram-se duas pequenas tempestades semicerradas a julgar apenas pela forma como soou cada palavra entredentes despejada por ela. Talvez ela estivesse nesse exato momento coçando uma cicatriz muito parecida com um 3 que possuía na lateral do indicador da mão esquerda - Teresa sempre fechava o punho e esfregava o polegar na cicatriz quando algo a afligia.

A pergunta dela fora tão curta, mas requeria muito dele.

O que ele queria?

Blaise impulsionou-se para frente de forma que as barras de ferro afundaram-se no seu corpo e sua sombra, projetada pelo fogo, invadiu a cela.

O que ele queria?

Perguntou pra si mesmo, mas sua mente foi silenciada e tudo que ele podia ver e sentir era o vermelho violento dos cabelos de Teresa, um súbito mal-estar se apoderou dele.

O barulho repentino de água transbordando fez Blaise erguer a cabeça. Gotículas de água percorriam o corpo arrepiado da mulher que se aproximava dele. Forçou-se a afastar os olhos da nudez dela, nauseado pela lembrança dos próprios dedos mapeando cada centímetro de pele e sardas pertencentes a ela.

Pensando nos detalhes do último encontro que tiveram, Blaise poderia afirmar que Teresa sabia que aquele seria o _último. _Analisando aquele dia, poderia até mesmo citar pequenos fatos que lhe pareceram estranhos e inusitados na época e que talvez agora fizessem sentido: o modo como ela beijou o seu rosto, traçando as formas e linhas com os dedos, como se quisesse memorizá-lo, ou a surpresa terna de acordar no meio da noite com os braços e pernas dela entremeados ao seu corpo.

Blaise foi forçado a voltar a realidade pelo estalido da barra de ferro em que Gina segurava apoiando todo o peso do corpo, intimidadora e febril, seu olhar parecia esperar uma reação de Blaise. Ela estava tão perto.

-Você é um tolo. -a voz dela havia perdido toda a subjetividade de antes, tornando-a muito mais exposta ao ressentimento de Zabini.

-Oh, sim, eu sou. -ergueu os olhos para encará-la e seu meio sorriso zombeteiro alargou-se. -Mas você se esquece do mais importante: eu não sou leal a nada. Porém, você, Ginevra...-agarrou os dedos dela que envolviam a grade. -Você se vendeu a Ele também para tais privilégios?

Blaise supôs que foi longe demais e teve absoluta certeza quando encontrou os olhos dela atrofiados em vergonha, além de um brilho que lhe parecia dizer que ela se sentia traída.

Gina rapidamente se recompôs e afastou-se dele o quanto pode, Zabini fingiu resignação, mas já havia perdido a compostura desde que ela se aproximara e ele foi capaz de sentir seu perfume incomum.

-Não fará a pergunta?

-Qual pergunta?

-Ora, a única que o interessa, realmente. O motivo de ter vindo. -disse casualmente. -Você quer a resposta, faça a pergunta.

Blaise riu um pouco desorientado, balançou a cabeça em descrença e virou as costas para ir embora, mas a mulher o interceptou.

-Teresa Jones foi um lindo quadro, com sombra e simetria. Mas uma pintura em tela rasa, nada mais.

-Eu não acredito em você. -Blaise a cortou, estava alterado o suficiente para ser desarmado, ambos sabiam disso.

-Uma grande mentira. -a voz dela era firme, mas seu corpo tremia.

-Eu não acredito em você. -ele repetiu veemente.

-Não importa. Você estará morto quando Ele souber que veio até aqui e eu também estarei, provavelmente. -Gina sussurrou mais para si do que para Blaise. Desta vez, foi ela que lhe deu as costas, sentou-se em uma cadeira de ferro maciço longe da luz proveniente das chamas flutuantes na parede de pedra, tornando visível apenas o contorno da sua coluna. Ela parecia tão perdida quanto ele.

-Como você sabia? -desejou soar acusatório, mas Blaise não conseguiu.

-O quê? -a voz dela possuía um leve cansaço enrustido.

-Você sabia que era eu antes mesmo de se virar ou ouvir minha voz. -completou, curioso.

-Ah, isso. -Gina encolheu-se discretamente, o que para Zabini, lembrou um animal ferido. -Quando você me olha...bem, eu o reconheceria até mesmo vendada. -respondeu como se estivesse explicando um conceito simples a uma criança trouxa que nada sabe sobre o mundo ou a reação de uma poção descrita em um livro qualquer. No entanto, aquelas palavras encontraram meios de se entranhar em Blaise perpetuamente.

Ele não foi capaz de se despedir, partiu em passos lentos e não ritmados.


	3. Chapter 3

"... ESQUECER NÃO É UMA COISA QUE POSSAMOS FAZER, É ALGO QUE NOS ACONTECE OU NÃO. A MIM NÃO ACONTECEU."

_ \- John Fowles, O colecionador_

xx

III

Das rosas que carrega em tua boca, diga meu nome entre elas. 

Gina.

Pés descalços e o cheiro do café de Molly - doce e fraco. O sorriso amoroso do pai. Os beliscões ameaçadores de Ron.

"_Não conte a mamãe sobre o carro, Gina."_

_"Não conte a mamãe sobre o filhote de dragão no sótão, Gina. Não conte, não conte."_

Gui despenteava seu cabelo e lhe explicava sobre as estrelas e os planetas. Gina não entendia como todo aquele espetáculo poderia existir sem magia.

" _As estrelas morreram há tempos, é tão triste._", dissera a menina uma vez enquanto arrancava um pouco de grama debaixo dos pés.

Gui riu baixinho.

"_Não é triste, Gina. É lindo, veja!"_

As risadas dos gêmeos preenchiam o ar quente da Toca, enquanto podia-se ouvir uma Molly Weasley irada até mesmo em Londres.

Fred e George eram terríveis, eles sempre a assustavam com as lesmas fluorescentes, puxavam suas tranças e colocavam pimenta-flamejante em seu leite.

"_Olhe, Gina. Estamos preparando-a para Hogwarts. Você é nossa irmãzinha e futura estrela do time de quadribol_", Fred apertou seu nariz e fingiu roubá-lo."_Vamos cuidar de você, mas nem sempre estaremos por perto"_.

A menina revirou os olhos infantis e bufou diante do falso sermão, mas assim que seu irmão se virou, ela tocou severamente o próprio nariz, um tanto preocupada, verificando se ele ainda estava lá.

Loira .

Veja bem, ela nunca imaginou que usaria a identidade de Teresa Jones por tanto tempo. Não era sua intenção. Porém, tratando-se de Blaise Zanibi, Gina nunca teve controle sobre o que se seguiria, qual a jogada adiante.

A língua dele serpenteava um caminho já conhecido entre a clavícula e a base da sua orelha. Blaise era gentil e sedutor como os amantes dos romances trouxa, sempre a levava ao ponto máximo de prazer cego e angustiante. Seus convites eram tão impróprios e inimagináveis que por vezes a faziam rir alto e incontrolavelmente em antecipação e constrangimento.

"_Ei, Loira. Diga-me ,o que está pensando?"_, desceu o polegar até a protuberância rosada do seio esquerdo dela. "_Diga-me apenas dessa vez, hm."_ Gina queria ter encontrado Blaise no auge dos seus hormônios adolescentes do Quinto Ano em Hogwarts. Quis responder que ela sabia que ele a amava, e isso doía nela, mas também a fazia se sentir menos sozinha. Quis dizer quem era e beijá-lo logo em seguida. Quis pedir para que eles fugissem pra algum lugar trouxa - ela sabia que Blaise aceitaria. Gina quis confessar que nunca desejara tanto um homem. Quis contar a verdade para que ele a traísse logo antes que ela o fizesse.

_"Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido antes, antes de tudo. Em outro tempo. Outra vida."_

Aninhou-se mais a ele. Blaise não era mau, nem bom.

"_Pois eu não, Loira. Eu não."_, ele sorriu preguiçosamente antes de beijá-la.

Sardenta.

A risada tempestuosa de Leon foi seu som favorito durante muito tempo. Ele era o abraço dos irmãos e a piedade do pai. Era a rebeldia de uma Gina Weasley mais jovem e menos quebrada.

Ela conhecia a história de Leon, o que fizeram com sua família. Com sua irmãzinha. Isaak contara uma vez, os olhos tremulavam sobre a fogueira, lágrimas presas por entre os cílios, a dor compartilhada entre os dois. Gina não entendia como poderia haver um tempo em que Isaak não esteve com Leon e agradeceu silenciosamente que eles tivessem um ao outro.

Imaginou como seria sua vida se não tivesse escolhido a vingança também.

Isaak uma vez disse a ela que a amava tanto quanto Leon, e por isso mesmo ele não podia permitir que as missões continuassem até as últimas consequências. Eles não suportariam outra perda.

"_Você não está mais sozinha, Sardenta_.", Leon apertou sua mão, traçando pequenos círculos até torná-la sonolenta. Gina quis rir e também chorar, porque entendeu naquele momento o dissabor e o prazer daquelas palavras.

Ela morreria por aquele rapaz um pouco mais jovem que ela.

Gin.

Foi Luna quem escolheu o nome da filha de Hermione Granger. No início, Gina achou o nome infantil e tolo demais. Teve medo de encarar o bebê e odiá-lo. Odiá-lo por fazer Hermione tão fraca, odiá-lo por ter o sangue maldito dos Malfoy, por ser a criança fruto de um amor que fora negado a Ron, morto tão precocemente. Ela poderia ter sido a filha do irmão se o mundo não estivesse em ruínas.

No entanto, seus pensamentos foram silenciados quando colocou aquele pequeno pacote nos braços pela primeira vez. Gina chorou até o amanhecer.

Hope. A criança prometida ao Novo Mundo.

Sua menina prodígio, assim como um dia fora a mãe.

Os cabelos castanhos selvagens, o franzir do cenho tão familiar, exceto os olhos. Os olhos eram de um azul claro que poderia ser confundido com cinza se observado rápido demais. Gina franziu o nariz com tal pensamento - os olhos, indubitavelmente, eram do pai.

Todos mortos. Hermione. Rosmerta. Teresa. Blaise. O filho que nunca chegou a ser seu. Harry. Os pais. Os irmãos. Leon.

Hope era o que a prendia ao presente e a lembrava que ainda estava viva, que ela não era um fantasma como suspeitava, às vezes.

_"Gin, conte-me novamente sobre como a mamãe conseguiu invadir o Gringotes?"_

Ela sabia que depois do que ocorrera na Mansão Black, jamais poderia gerar outra criança. Mas então havia Hope - seu pequeno pássaro.

Ginevra.

Tinha vontade de revirar os olhos todas às vezes. Ninguém a chamava assim, nem mesmo sua mãe. Fred uma vez a apelidou de "Gineveve" apenas para irritá-la. Talvez fosse esse o intuito dele também, mas o que aconteceu com "Weasley" ou "Weasel"? Ela preferia esses, certamente.

"_Gina_", corrigia adicionando um tom seco não-intencional. Os encontros com Draco Malfoy eram um grande desprazer e nunca deixariam de ser, mas Luna havia obrigado-a a ser minimamente cordial com o pai de Hope, "_cujos erros já foram julgados e pagos por anos em Askaban e restrição total e permanente à magia."_ \- Gina sentia a picada na ponta da língua sempre que Luna iniciava esse discurso como um relógio de cordas a repetir e repetir, incessante.

Draco era um homem estranho e o tempo não tinha sido ameno com ele - a barba por fazer e as maçãs do rosto pronunciadas lhe davam um aspecto doente. Ele sustentava uma carranca que só era amenizada na presença da filha, ombros curvados e olhos baixos, quase envergonhados, Malfoy falava pouco.

Draco era um sussurro duro e frio, mas ainda aristocrático, o que intimamente irritava Gina.

Luna contou a ela sobre os rumores da internação do homem na ala hospitalar de Askaban. Foi há tantos anos, mas Gina lembrava-se da história todas as vezes que o encontrava, seus olhos caíam discretos para o braço direito constantemente coberto por alguma camisa ou sobretudo - Malfoy era um homem antiquado até mesmo em suas vestimentas.

_"Ele usou uma lasca de vidro para arrancar a marca_.", o horror na voz de Luna era palpável. "_Esfolar o próprio braço, Gina. Disseram que ele perdeu tanto sangue que quase morreu_".

Gina não sabia o que pensar.

Draco a salvou uma vez e teve a oportunidade de matá-la outras incontáveis, mas não o fez - Hermione Granger, a única redenção de Malfoy - ela poderia dizer.

Gina, no entanto, ainda tinha pesadelos com as lembranças daquele fatídico dia...

"_Malfoy...por favor." - sua visão após a queda era turva e escura, Gina não sabia se era pelo trauma na cabeça ou pelo sangue que escorria da testa. "Por favor, mate-me." -sorriu sentindo o cansaço invadir seu corpo e a ironia de ser aquele homem o seu carrasco. Que grande azar ser o rosto rançoso de Draco a última coisa que Gina veria antes de morrer._

_Malfoy ignorou seu surto de irracionalidade e falou tão profunda e irremediavelmente sério, quase um sussurro - uma confissão._

_"Eu não dou a mínima, Weasley. Estupefaço."_

...Por muitos anos quis culpá-lo por tudo que se sucedeu, mas guardava outras memórias também...

_Os olhos de Draco petrificados sobre o corpo dela banhado de sangue, ele não sabia, nem sequer suspeitava. "Você ainda é um garotinho estúpido, Malfoy", quis gritar e cuspir sangue naquele rosto limpo e horrorizado, mas sua garganta queimava e a dor aguda no peito limitava seus esforços em continuar respirando._

_Ela lembra de ouvi-lo gritar com outros que estavam na sala, mas Gina não conseguia ouvir mais do que sons desconexos. Tudo que pode sentir foi um tecido macio e quente cair sobre sua pele pegajosa._

_"Weasley", a sombra dele pairou sobre sua cabeça e Draco tornou a murmurar em seu ouvido. "Não se atreva a morrer, está me ouvindo? Fique viva."_

...Gina foi levada para Askaban e vinte dias depois Blaise Zabini invadiu sua cela para ajudá-la a fugir. Ela não precisou perguntar a ele como haviam escapado da prisão mais segura do mundo.

Enquanto ela ainda era Teresa Jones, podia dizer que das raras vezes que encontrou Malfoy, havia nele traços do garoto arrogante e precipitado que ela um dia conhecera em Hogwarts. Mas olhando agora para o homem a sua frente, ela via um reflexo oco de si mesma e isso a perturbava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

xx

Notes:

Tenho que dizer, eu amo Ginny Weasley. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos. Deixe-me saber a opinião de vocês sobre essa história.


	4. Chapter 4

_"A traição e a violência são facas de dois gumes: ferem mais aqueles que as manejam do que seus inimigos."_

_** E. B.,O morro dos ventos uivantes.**_

Caliban: O ponto zero.

xx

Draco acha que para entender o estado natural das coisas basta observar as chamas que lambem as paredes da Mansão Redwood. O telhado desintegrou-se como gravetos e a fumaça negra invadiu o céu, misturando-se com a escuridão.

Contaram trinta e cinco corpos, recebeu um tímido aperto nos ombros em parabenização.

"Bom trabalho, Mafoy.", disseram.

Outra explosão e a janela da frente se transformou em estilhaços, o cheiro de carne queimada lhe invadiu as narinas, Draco estreitou os olhos. Não conhecia nenhum deles, era algo engraçado de se pensar, que diferença faria se conhecesse? O cheiro seria o mesmo. Ficou ali até ser o último homem no local.

O "Caçador" - em seu íntimo orgulhava-se disso. O trabalho inicial para o ataque limpo e impecável. Malfoy sabia falar russo e francês, era de família nobre, o que potencializava seus contatos e influência, mas eram seus métodos, acima de tudo, que fizeram dele um dos homens mais importantes do Reino Unido. Observar e conhecer sua missão. Observar, observar, observar. Silencioso e paciente.

Seu trabalho era encontrar os Outros e rastrear as bases. A partir disso, as ações ficavam por conta de gente como sua tia e os irmãos Carrow.

Quando Lúcio morreu, Draco não foi capaz de chorar. Quando Voldemort ordenou que ele abandonasse a Mansão Malfoy para iniciar seu treinamento, ele não olhou para trás. A sombra frágil do que se tornou Narcisa, no entanto, o destruiu. Das raras vezes que voltou a vê-la, sua mãe não o reconheceu.

Não soube dizer quando o menino covarde que mijou nas próprias calças ao receber a Marca no braço se tornou um fantasma. Ou quando o fantasma usou de sua discrição e conhecimento para se tornar um caçador. Mas certamente houve essa transformação, lenta e gradual. Seus pais, entretanto, estavam mortos e ninguém mais ligava se a família Malfoy alcançara o respeito que lhe custou tudo.

Naquela noite, Draco não foi para casa direto como sempre fazia depois de terminar uma missão. Ele aparatou na propriedade dos Hazel. Clément Hazel era um homenzinho incoveniente e sádico, os dentes desgastados molduravam um sorriso desagradável e pior que ouvir seu riso infantilizado era ter que apreciar sua companhia enquanto Clément rangia os dentes. Ele não sabia como Pansy aturava seu marido.

Ela o recebeu com uma taça de vermute e para a surpresa de Draco, ainda estava sóbria. A mansão tinha todas as luzes acesas, incluindo os abajures e velas decorativas, Draco suspeitava que essa era a forma da Sra. Hazel afastar a solidão e a culpa.

-Se está procurando Clément, sinto em lhe dizer que não terá nesta noite a presença adorável do meu marido. - Pansy piscou dramaticamente.

-Um homem não pode fazer uma visita despretensiosa a uma velha amiga? - riu, roubando a taça da mulher. Pansy semicerrou os olhos divertidos.

-Sei muito bem qual despretensão o trouxe até aqui. -disse estalando os lábios carmesim. Draco observou a pequena forma da mulher entrar em um dos aposentos e quando ela retornou, segurava um pergaminho negro. -Cortesia do Sr. Hazel.

A próxima missão.

Draco sorriu diante do mau-humor de Pansy. A razão de estar ali estava no pergaminho estendido a sua frente, mas também era verdade que a ausência de Clément adiantou sua visita. Ele quis perguntar se ela estava se cuidando, se estava feliz, se queria que ele a levasse daquele labirinto cheio de luzes e ranger de dentes, mas limitou-se a divagar.

-Você parece bem, Pansy. - em resposta, um único supiro: um pouco melancólico, um pouco irritado.

Draco despediu-se silenciosamente, mas Pansy agarrou-lhe o braço, a serpente queimava sob o toque, mesmo por cima da camisa.

-Esta missão. -sussurrou incerta. -Você não tem que aceitá-la.

Pansy, Draco notou, havia cortado o cabelo na altura do pescoço, ela costumava usar esse corte em Hogwarts. Só então percebeu quão jovem ela ainda era.

-São eles, Draco.

O silêncio preencheu a sala da Sra. Hazel.

Ele sabia que esse dia chegaria. A Resistência liderada por Weasley crescia em fama e problemas, tornando-se uma ferida grande demais para ser ignorada. Draco também conhecia os efeitos disso em Pansy, e absolutamente não discutiria sobre o assunto com ela. Ele se lembrava de como Pansy ficou assustada naquela época, como lutara ao lado de Potter e se ressentira com Draco no fim. Com a ascensão de Voldemort, ela foi obrigada pelos pais a se casar com Clément Hazel, silenciando-se e escondendo-se por trás de uma persona que Draco temia ruir a qualquer instante.

-Boa noite, Parkinson. - era uma coisa entre eles, provocá-la com seu nome de solteira, um resquício da imaturidade de um tempo esquecido.

-Mesmo se você quisesse, não conseguiria encontrá-los.- levantou os olhos desafiadora. -Eu conheço seu estilo, Draco. Você precisaria de um deles para rastrear o restante e não há mais ninguém.

Draco apertou os ombros da mulher com firmeza, ela o preocupava. Quis gritar e pedir para que Pansy parasse de dizer tal estupidez em voz alta, algum elfo poderia ouvi-la.

-Esqueça isso. - os olhos dela tentavam descobrir se ele blefava.

-Não há mais ninguém para você atormentar com seus jogos. -riu sem humor- Saia da porra do meu castelo, Sr. Malfoy.

Pansy arremessou a garrafa de hidromel na direção de Draco, mas ele já havia partido.

"_Sempre há alguém, Pansy._", quis dizer a ela.

O sol ainda era uma luz tímida no horizonte quando Draco finalizou a carta ao Ministro da Justiça e das Leis Supremas. Tocou o selo ainda morno no formato de uma serpente.

_Excelentíssimo Senhor Ministro Aurélio Duirmen,_

_Diante da barbárie dos últimos ataques acometidos ao Ministério da Magia, venho por meio deste documento solicitar ao digníssimo que me autorize a acompanhar uma das prisioneiras de Askaban por um período indeterminado, creio que as informações obtidas serão cruciais para o ataque aos rebeldes denominados como Resistência do Centro. Assumo total comprometimento e responsabilidade diante do pedido para interrogar a prisioneira de sangue impuro Hermione Jean Granger, acusada por usufruir irregularmente da Magia, assassinar três homens leias ao Lorde, além de manipular armas bruxas e poções com conteúdo venenoso. Agradeço-lhe desde já e aguardo sua decisão._

_O sangue acima de tudo, o sangue acima de todos._

_ Toujours Pur._

Mencionar aquele nome estranhamente conhecido depois de tantos anos despertou-lhe o que parecia ser uma coceira incontrolável abaixo da pele. Draco encarou seu próprio reflexo diante do espelho de seu aposento e se perguntou mentalmente sobre a possibilidade de enxergar nele os resquícios do garoto assustado que assistira Bellatrix rir sobre o corpo de Granger.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo crocitar agudo e impaciente da coruja sobre o parapeito da janela. Ela o fitava impassível, os olhos amarelos eram duas enormes luas e pareciam procurar o mesmo que ele.

A coruja piou novamente, tão forte dessa vez que lembrou a ele uma risada humana.

..._Ela ria, ria, ria. Draco sentiu que estava prestes a colocar pra fora suas tripas junto com sua última refeição. A intensidade do olhar de Lúcio sobre ele queimava sua nuca e enrijecia seus ombros. Ela ria, ria, ria, curvada sobre um corpo que Draco suspeitaria estar sem vida se não fosse pelos pés balançando desenfreadamente, pés desesperados que cavavam o chão de granito, cada vez mais e mais..._

_xx_

**Notes**:

Vocês verão muito de "O morro dos ventos uivantes" nessa história (olá, fãs de Dramione).

É muito difícil pra mim escrever do ponto de vista do Draco. O primeiro problema vem do fato dele ser um personagem masculino, o segundo é também o primeiro, pois essa história tem o seu esqueleto desde meados de 2012 e até aqui, alguns limites entre Draco ser um personagem cinza e um babaca total ficaram mais nítidos. Sendo assim, tive que mudar muitas coisas porque não quero que ele soe como um misantropo ou que seus relacionamentos sejam pautados em algum tipo de abuso (eu geralmente sinto isso quando leio histórias que envolvem Draco num universo pos-Hogwarts-Voldemort-win. Então por favor, deixem-me saber se eu estiver cruzando alguma linha perigosa nos próximos capítulos). Comentários fazem o meu dia!

"Brasil acima de tudo. Deus acima de todos", foi a frase utilizada pelo atual presidente (MILICIANO) do meu país durante sua campanha eleitoral. Se não é de arrepiar, eu não sei mais o que poderia ser. Gostaria que os últimos acontecimentos desde a sua posse também fossem parte de um universo alternativo, de uma distopia. Infelizmente não é. Infelizmente falta 3 anos para o fim do seu mandato e até lá, muitos índios, lgbtqi, mulheres e negros serão assassinados.


End file.
